Selembar Syal Merah
by Lucifionne
Summary: Dari syal merah ini, kurasakan hangatmu selimuti ragaku. Eren/Mika


Shingeki no kyojin is property of Isayama Hajime.  
I did not take any profit.

**Selembar Syal Merah**

Dari syal merah ini, kurasakan hangatmu selimuti ragaku. Eren/Mika.

(c) Lucifionne

.

.

Malam itu begitu kelabu untuk Mikasa. Gadis muda yang beranjak remaja, dalam sekejap telah kehilangan keluarganya. Masih berbekas benar diingatannya, betapa suara indah sang bunda terdengar bahagia memuji karya rajut pertamanya, bagaimana suara canggung sang ayah terdengar ketika ia menanyakan bagaimana caranya membuat anak. Dan tak sampai sepuluh menit, segala warna itu lenyap tak bersisa. Tiba-tiba datang tiga orang lelaki bertubuh besar yang asing di matanya. Dengan teganya mereka merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua yang begitu ia cintai sepenuh hati.

Mikasa telah kehilangan sosok berharga yang ia punya. Bahkan nyawanya pun kini terancam akan berakhir di ujung yang sama—kematian. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat, saat gerombolan penjahat itu membawanya ke sebuah bangunan asing, ia sudah tak memedulikan apapun lagi. Karena ia tak lagi punya orang untuk mengadu, untuk mengharap perlindungan—apalagi memberinya rasa aman. Ia sudah kehilangan semua yang ia punya. Maka jika ia harus mati di sini—siap tak siap, Mikasa akan menghadapinya tanpa melawan. Karena baginya, melawan hanya akan membuat ia lebih lama menderita. Melawan hanya akan berujung sia-sia. Dan lalu pada akhirnya sama saja, kematian telah menunggunya di gerbang sana.

Ia sudah mati rasa. Air mata yang mengalir hanya tinggal jejak kering di wajah rapuhnya. Bahkan saat satu lelaki bertubuh besar itu menginjak daerah perutnya, Mikasa hanya bisa diam, tak mengerang kesakitan sedikit pun.

Hingga tibalah seseorang dari arah pintu, lelaki muda yang masih seumuran dengannya. Ukuran tubuh bocah tersebut tidaklah besar, namun dari bola matanya tersirat kekuatan besar yang membara. Samar-samar Mikasa dengar teriakan bocah tersebut, begitu kesetanan menghabisi nyawa dua lelaki bertubuh besar sekaligus. Lewat pandangan yang mengabur, Mikasa melihat bagaimana bara api memancar menyeramkan dari anak itu.

Siapa dia? Apakah pahlawan tak berkuda yang datang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Ataukah malaikat pencabut nyawa yang sebentar lagi akan menghampirinya?

Anak lelaki itu berhenti setelah memastikan musuh sudah tak lagi bernyawa. Disekanya keringat dan cipratan darah segar yang mengotori wajahnya. Lalu ia beranjak dan mendekati tubuh Mikasa yang masih tergeletak lemah tak berdaya.

"Kau Mikasa, kan?" tanyanya tenang. Seolah kejadian beberapa sekon lalu bukanlah hal yang menakutkan untuknya. "Aku Eren, anak dokter Jaeger. Kau pasti sudah bertemu ayahku," ucap Eren—nama anak lelaki tersebut—sambil memotong tali yang mengikat tangan Mikasa menjadi satu, "aku diajak ke rumahmu untuk melakukan pemeriksaan, dan kemudian..."

—bayangan ketika para penjahat itu datang langsung terputar di kepala Mikasa. "Mereka ada tiga orang," ucap Mikasa pelan. Suaranya begitu serak—tak berdaya tanpa tenaga.

Dan belum sempat keduanya selesai menarik satu napas, satu penjahat yang tersisa telah tiba dari arah belakang; menyerang Eren dengan sebuah tendangan kuat saat ia mencoba meraih belati yang berada di lantai tak jauh darinya. Mikasa terdiam, lagi-lagi ia berada di jalan buntu. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia tak tahu langkah apa yang harus ditempuhnya untuk segera menyelesaikan mimpi yang sangat buruk ini. Tubuhnya kaku, rasa pusing terasa meremukkan kepalanya.

"BERTARUNGLAH!" teriakan Eren mengembalikan fokus Mikasa di satu titik, iris _obsidian_-nya seketika membulat menyaksikan bagaimana Eren kesakitan di depan sana. "BERTARUNGLAH! JI-JIKA KAU ME-MENANG, KITA HIDUP!" pekik Eren dengan susah payah. Jari-jari besar yang mencengkram lehernya membuat anak itu begitu sulit mendapat pasokan udara untuk dua paru-parunya. "JIKA K-KAU KALAH, KITA M-MATI!" lanjutnya lagi, namun Mikasa masih terdiam. Jantungnya masih bergemuruh hebat di dadanya. "J-JIKA TAK BERTARUNG, K-KAU TAKKAN MENANG! BERTARUNGLAH!"

Dada Mikasa tercekat; dengan tangan yang gemetaran, diraihnya belati yang masih berada di lantai tersebut. Rasa gugup dan takut menekan tubuhnya kuat._ 'BERTARUNGLAH!'_ batinnya berteriak kencang mencoba memberi dukungan. "BERTARUNGLAH!"

Ia pun melangkah cepat; menuju tubuh besar biadab yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan hidupnya—melawan ketakutan yang telah menyiksanya.

Hingga semuanya terlihat gelap. Mikasa menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukannya. Belati itu kini telah tertanam di tubuh si penjahat—tepat tertancap di jantungnya. Mikasa berhasil—ia menang, dirinya dan Eren masih akan hidup lebih lama lagi.

Dan Mikasa merasakannya, rasa puas yang menjalar ketika berhasil menghabisi orang yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaannya.

.

.

.

.

"Beruntung kau masih bisa hidup Eren!" ucap Dokter Jaeger dengan nada suara tinggi. "Dengan mudahnya kau membahayakan hidupmu, itulah yang membuat ayah marah!" namun suara itu tak sepenuhnya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang marah, tapi juga ada nada kekhawatiran nyata dari seorang ayah yang tak ingin kehilangan anak kesayangannya.

"Tapi ..., aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanya," ujar Eren pelan. Suara itu begitu tulus. Membuat Dokter Jaeger tersentak dan tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa untuk menghadapi anaknya yang keras kepala ini.

Di sisi lain, Mikasa juga sama terkejutnya. Dua detik setelah mendengar kalimat Eren, tubuhnya langsung bergidik—seolah tubuhnya yang kecil itu telah kembali terisi oleh nyawa yang sempat hilang. Seolah jiwanya yang mati itu telah hidup kembali dengan semangat yang luar biasa.

"Mikasa, aku Dokter Jaeger, kau masih mengingatku, kan? Aku sudah memeriksamu dari kecil," ucap Dokter Jaeger. Mikasa lalu menengadah untuk menatap dokter berkacamata tersebut.

"Dokter Jaeger," Mikasa mecoba mengumpulkan suaranya yang tersisa, "aku ingin pulang, tapi ke mana aku harus pergi?" pertanyaan itulah yang pertama muncul di benak gadis berwajah oriental ini. Ya, malam ini ia tak mungkin akan kembali lagi ke istananya yang telah menjadi neraka tersebut. "Dingin...," lanjutnya lirih. Ia tak bisa bohong bahwa hawa dingin yang menusuk begitu menyakitkan dan terasa menyiksa—meskipun ada api unggun yang menyala di dekat mereka.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, Mikasa tak menoleh hingga ia merasakan selembar kain disematkan ke lehernya. Iris hitamnya melebar saat memperhatikan pahlawannya datang dan memberikan sebuah syal kepadanya.

"Pakailah ini," ucap Eren setelah selesai melilitkan syal merah tersebut di leher Mikasa. "Terasa hangat, kan?" lanjut bocah tampan tersebut. Iris _emerald_-nya berkilau diterpa sinar terang api unggun yang belum berhenti membara.

Mikasa menyentuh pelan serat syal merah tersebut, begitu halus nan lembut, aroma segar Eren juga menguar dari sana. Dan yang terpenting, rasanya begitu hangat—hangat yang istimewa. Tak sekedar hangat ketika berdiam diri di dekat perapian. Tak sekedar hangat seduhan teh hijau yang disajikan ibunya hampir di setiap pagi.

Tapi ini hangat, hangat yang berbeda. Hangat yang juga memberinya rasa nyaman sekaligus aman. Hangat yang memberinya rasa tenang sekaligus lega.  
—dan Mikasa tak ingin melepaskan kain merah berharga ini dari tubuhnya, meskipun hanya sedetik.

"Mikasa, kau bisa tinggal bersama kami. Kau telah mengalami banyak hal, kaubutuh istirahat."

Mendengar itu, Mikasa kembali menoleh ke arah Eren yang masih berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eren—bingung dengan tatapan yang ditujukan Mikasa untuknya, "Ayo kita pulang—" Eren meraih tangan kecil Mikasa yang tersembunyi dibalik rompi kainnya, "—kita akan pulang ke rumah."

"Hm!?" Mikasa terbelalak, anak lelaki ini ... begitu baik kepadanya. Anak lelaki ini, benar-benar pahlawan yang datang untuk menyelatkannya. Namun tak hanya sampai di situ, anak lelaki ini juga datang untuk memberinya semangat—memberinya alasan agar terus hidup dan berjuang hingga akhir.

Mikasa tak bisa menahannya, kristal-kristal bening di matanya mulai mencair dan tumpah ke pipinya. Ia lalu membalas genggaman Eren—malahan lebih erat; takut kalau sampai terlepas. Ia ingin terus merasakan perasaan ini—perasaan tak bernama yang hanya bisa ia rasakan ketika Eren berada di sampingnya.

Mulai detik ini, Mikasa memutuskan untuk akan terus berada di dekat anak bernama Eren Jaeger ini, terus berada di sampingya, tak boleh sampai terpisah meski jurang pemisah melintang di depannya.

Karena yang Mikasa inginkan hanyalah satu hal, ingin terus berada di sisi Eren—sosok yang telah jadi penyelamat hidupnya. Sosok yang telah jadi matahari di harinya.

.

-FIN-

Akhirnya jadi juga fic ErenMika punyaku #nangisharu

Sumpah susaaaaaaahhh banget bangun feel buat fic ini. Aku sampe nontonin SnK eps 6 berulang2 demi dapetin feel natural di antara mereka.

Dan seginilah yang aku mampu.

Dengan keterbatasan diksi, ide dan feel ... maka jadilah fic ini #keringetdingin

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca. Kalo bisa sih kasih masukan juga buat fic ini. Biar kedepannya aku bisa lebih maju menulis di fandom ini, ehehehehe #nyengir

Sampai jumpa.

Lucifionne. :*


End file.
